


Sports Festival

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on the bonus chapter in vol 23, Drabble, M/M, Sports Festival, Tsukishima is in denial of his feelings, fluff?, hinata is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: A little Tsukkihina blurb based on the Karasuno Sports Day Festival bonus chapter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sports Festival

**Author's Note:**

> [ This ](https://ww5.readhaikyuu.com/chapter/haikyuu-chapter-207-5/) is the chapter if you want to read its very cute and funny and of course at even the slightest indication I will somehow make everything about Tsukkihina. Enjoy!

The sports festival was the worst day of the school year for Tsukishima.

It was a known fact that he didn't like exercising more than he had to and here was a full day dedicated to it that he had to share with his schoolmates that he already didn’t really like. Why schools thought it was a good idea to halt their important and precious education in favor of them being sweaty, letting the adrenaline and testosterone monsters that were high school boys run wild, and actively making them compete for some stupid medal that didn’t mean anything after the day was beyond him. 

And, just as he had anticipated when he met them, Kageyama and Hinata were the worst of the monsters at their school. Idiots. 

Because their too small brains were over flooded with hormones, they’d managed to mess up the one task they had to do at the festival, which was win the relay race. Instead of beating the other teams like they were supposed to, they ended up racing each other and disqualifying the whole volleyball team. If they didn’t get on his nerves, and maybe if he was a dumb as they were, Tsukishima would’ve been impressed with their incompetence to follow basic instructions and the overdrive their pea brains would send them into at even the hint of competition, but alas they annoyed the crap out of him and he was three classes ahead of theirs. 

The worst part of all was when Hinata, the most idiotic, annoying pipsqueak Tsukishima had ever met in his life, came up to him like he was proud of what he’d done despite having their team lose the entire race, and asked Tsukishima if he’d “seen them out there.” Pathetic. What an idiot. Tsukishima didn’t care what everyone else thought, Hinata and his little gremlin brain and body were a thousand times worst than anything the dumb king could do and the fact that he did it all with a smile only pissed Tsukishima off more.

“Yeah, I saw you,” Tsukishima confirmed and smirked when he saw the happy expression on Hinata’s face at his confirmation, excited to wipe it off in a second. Maybe he was a bit evil, though, who cares.

“You did?!” Hinata exclaimed, his eyes shining and his fist clenched in excitement. “I looked so cool, right? I was so fast, Kageyama didn’t even know what hit him,” he added with a smug grin thrown over his shoulder at an annoyed Kageyama.

“You looked  _ sooo _ cool,” Tsukishima exaggerated and Yamaguchi snickered beside him. “Not often people race their _ own  _ teammates in a  _ relay race _ .”

Hinata beamed at him, that big, toothy grin shown off loud and proud, and it pissed Tsukishima off so badly. Who did he think he was going around and blinding the rest of the world like that?

“Don’t worry, Tsukishima-kun, I know I steal a lot of the thunder but you still have a chance to show off in one of the other games! Many pole vaulting or something, you’d look really cool doing that.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “And what makes you think I would want to compete in a game, anyway?”

Hinata shrugged. “‘Cuz why not? You’re cool and tall and you’re not super strong but you’re really smart, so I think you could manage.”

Tsukishima was dumbfounded. Ignoring that half of that was an insult, it still unnerved Tsukishima that Hinata had a talent for gushing over any and every person he came into contact with over the simplest thing, and the worst of all was that he didn’t seem to realize that he did it or the effect it had on other people. Tsukishima ignored the funny feeling dancing around in his stomach and adjusted his glasses, not at all trying to hide his blush or anything like that.

“Yeah, whatever, shrimp,” He grumbled and ignored the knowing smile Yamaguchi gave him, the jerk. “At least I wouldn’t get disqualified and actually give our team a winning chance.”

Hinata laughed loudly and happily and patted Tsukishima’s arm, the sudden sound startling Tsukishima a bit. “That’s the spirit, Tsukishima! And besides, who cares if I got disqualified? Isn’t that a little bit cooler than losing to Kageyama, even if I beat everyone else?”

Yeah, this guy really was an idiot. 

Hinata quickly left after that, being called over to participate in a different game that hopefully he wouldn’t give their spot away in, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched him walk away in mild confusion.

“Hinata is so weird,” Yamaguchi concluded, reaching for their drinks and handing one to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima took it and his eyes lingered on Hinata’s back, the muscles moving and bouncing happily as he laughed at something a guy from the tennis team said.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed, sounding a little mystified. “So weird…”

And later when Tsukishima actually did play in a game, though not pole vaulting, he would never admit he actually looked for Hinata in the crowd and felt motivated seeing his encouraging smile and hearing his cheerful calls of his name. He got first place in that game, surprising everyone, but it wasn’t like he won because of some special reason or anything, he just wanted to. And, certainly, it wasn’t fueled by the need to be praised by Hinata and gushed over afterwards, the other excitedly firing off about how cool he looked and how awesome he looked and how jealous he was that Tsukishima got first place. 

None of that played into his victory or anything at all, of course not. That would’ve been ridiculous. Though, the smile Hinata gave him that was meant just for him when they were walking back to the club room might’ve been worth it all. Just maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Tsukki, why are you so emotionally constipated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> -  
> [ follow me on twitter!! ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D)


End file.
